Winter Holiday
by ComicsCorner
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since the death of Wesker. Chris decided to stay in Africa with Sheva to help clean up the mess until they are assigned to retrieve a package from enemy territory that is vital to the BSAA'a Intel division The safety of the package is both a risk and anchor for both sides. (First video game fan fic, wish me luck)
1. Dreams

**_Sheva's POV_**

 ** _Africa_**

 ** _2:00 A.M._**

I could hear Chris tossing and turning in the bunk above mine. He hadn't woke me up, I was already awake, just thinking. About what exactly? Too many things at once. First off Jill was sent back to the US where the BSAA could better treat her and she could get back to her family, I can't imagine what she must be going through, all those terrible things that Wesker had done to her…it must have been so traumatic. Josh told me that he and his team were still cleaning up many of the remaining B.O.W'S that Chris and I had both encountered and taken out. Just the thought of al those poor innocent people…..my people being turned into those horrible things made my skin turn cold and my stomach twist. But the one thing that I wondered about the mostly was what Chris was dreaming about just about every night. I only recently discovered a few days ago that he suffers from nightmares….he never told me, but it wasn't hard to figure out. I'm still learning new things about Chris, I know about his family, his experience in Raccoon City and his joining of the BSAA. After the two of us killed Wesker Chris decided to stay in Africa with me and my department for a little while longer. This was sweet of him, but I knew the real reason he wanted to stay was because he would have felt bad if he had left me alone to clean up the remaining chaos. I stay quite when I hear my new partner climbing down the ladder next to his bunk. I keep my body still and my eyes closed, giving the illusion of sleeping. I hear him sigh deeply then walk outside my one floor house. I slowly sit up in my bunk and wrap the blankets around me; I sit there for a while and just stare at the door that Chris had left through. The concern for my partner and friend was written all over my face. I wanted to go out there to comfort him, but a piece of me said otherwise….it just wasn't a good time…..or was I just making up excuses. "Come on Sheva, stop being a scared little girl." I was angry with myself for not having the courage to comfort him, but no matter what I wanted to do…I knew that I was too afraid to. I try to convince myself one more time, but yet again the courage vanishes and I lay back down and try to sleep, hoping that Chris would find some peace of mind…..God damn it.

 ** _(Yeah I know that the first chapter is short. I just want to see the response to it first. This is my first time expanding a story/ Fanfictioning a video game so let me know what you think)_**


	2. Drowning Rage

**_Sheva's POV_**

During hot days in my country which are too common to count I enjoy laying on the roof of my apartment. I mostly come up here to think, I like the peace and quiet plus Chris had asked me some alone time in the house. I couldn't say no to him, so here I am sitting on my roof like an idiot who's scared to talk to him. I really did want to be there for him, but once again I wouldn't know what to say. I had no idea how deep his relationship with Jill was. Sometimes the best way to comfort someone is to know what they're going through yourself. At first I thought the deaths of my parents was a pretty close comparison….or was it? I was about to go back inside when just then my phone went off. "Alomar here." I answer quickly. It was HQ with a new assignment for Chris and I. A woman's cod voice speaks and I listen to all the mission details.

 _"You have 24 hours to retrieve then get the package out of Africa. If not then terminate the item."_

"Understood, HQ we're on our way to rendezvous." I hang up the phone and was about to get my partner when I suddenly hear a gunshot come from inside that practically makes me jump out of my skin…oh god…Chris! I bolt off the roof and swing through the open window drawing my gun. "Chris?" I call out, but hear no reply. Oh god don't be dead you American idiot. I keep low as I search the house like a crazy person trying to find my friend. "Chris!" I call again starting to panic when I once again hear no response. The bedroom connected to the kitchen and small living room were all empty. I race up to the bathroom, I holster my gun, pull back the white shower curtain which was poor excuse for privacy and I find Chris….head plunged into the full tub. Bubbles rapidly popped around his submerged head which told me that he had been under there for a while now. I don't wait to grab the back up his skull and yank him out of his aquatic haze I'm unpleasantly greeted by a soaking wet, freaked out Chris pointing a gun right at my face. I take a step back, my hands up to show that I wasn't armed or going to hurt him. The gun was still set on me, that is until I lean in and slowly push it away with my left hand, my right strokes Chris's chin. I take a moment to examine him, checking to see if he had sustained any injuries…he had none. I stand still second the walk over to the end of the tub where I pick up a towel then toss it to my soaked partner. I did my best not to bring up the smoking hole coming from my computer, it was pretty obvious that that's what Chris had shot, but why?…I'll charge him for that later. "We've got a new assignment." I say coldly waking pass Chris and his still shocked face. I was mad at him for the stunt he just pulled…or was I more scared rather than angry? I hear water drip on the floor when Chris climbs out of tub. I slowly turn my head to his, our eyes met a few feet away. The contact breaks when Chris pulls back the white curtains so that he could change. "Meet me outside when you're done." I order then storm out the door. Maybe I should had stayed inside, just to make sure that he didn't try anything else like that. I patiently wait outside, standing next to the open window that I had entered through earlier, carefully listening to every sound inside. Once Chris had walked outside changed and dried off he made his way down the rickety stair case I had already pulled up in the jeep. He wore a camo T shirt, a black bulletproof vest, combat boots and gray cargos, his usual weapons all where they always are "Get in." I say once I roll the window down. He climbs into the passenger seat and I then slam on the pedal and we take off leaving nothing but dust behind. The rendezvous wasn't too far from here, but I wanted to get there before the 24 hours were up. "HQ has called in a breach. An important package from the BSAA's Intel division was being escorted out of Africa when it was then intercepted and then stolen. The kidnappers killed 5 men." This comment made Chris's eyes narrow. "Luckily the package was equipped with a locator beacon so that should make locating it much easier,. Word is that the package is being kept in a facility run by a few remaining Umbrella agents. Once we retrieve it we have to get it back to HQ in less than 24 hours."

"What if we don't?" Chris asks not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Then we will have to destroy the facility that the package is being held in." Chris didn't seem to like that idea, but he and I both know our responsibilities and we have our orders. "A team has already been dispatched to help us with the rescue." Chris only nods his head. I keep my hands firmly on the wheel and try not to look angry….unfortunately my act didn't last very long. What the hell was that stunt you pulled?" Chris's eyes dart off the road and to me. "Don't look at me like that!" I snap. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Chris nervously runs his fingers through his still wet hair. "Sheva, I know you're pissed. But it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Chris you tried to drown yourself!"

"Sheva, stop."

"No…what you just did terrified me and-"

"Sheva, stop!" Chris shouts pulling the steering wheel violently to the right then I slam on the break. My partner then shifts the car into park and we both just sit in complete silence, surprise written on our faces. My hands still firmly on the steering wheel. Both of us slowly look back at the BSAA agents that I had almost hit. I slowly release my grip of the wheel and collapse back into my seat breathing deeply, relieved that no one was hurt. I jolt up when one agent knocks on my door window.

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to scare you." He said easily.

"That's alright." I sigh still feeling relieved. The soldier looked young, rough and strong; his skin was dirty, with deep eyes and brown hair almost looking like a young student.

"Are you both alright?" He asks opening my door then helping me out, both of us nod.

"It's great to see you again, Redfield." The young man smiles to Chris.

"You too."

"You know him?" I question Chris.

"Sheva Alomar, I'd like you to meet Piers Nivans. We worked together on a case a while back, I recommended him to the BSAA."

Chris had mentioned a young man under this name to me multiple times. I was pleased to finally see the face behind the name. "Pleasure to meet you Miss. Alomar."

"Likewise, Mr. Nivans." I grin as I shake his hand. "Chris speaks very highly of you." Piers smiles happily as he looks up to Chris.

"Yeah, sounds like him."


	3. A Beautiful Winter

**_(Hey guys, i am sooo sorry that its been almost three weeks since my last post. It's just that theses past few weeks have been really hard on my emotionally. My parents are getting a divorce and its just really draining working everything out and moving around so much. And because of this i haven't been able to write much, i just haven't had the courage, my inspiration has kinda gotten a flesh wound and is on the road to recovery so i'm hopeful that this helps.)_**

 ** _Chris POV_**

The rendezvous was about 2 miles away from the facility. We would have to walk the rest of the way when it gets dark otherwise the enemy would see us coming a mile away. The sun was already beginning to set; we could start moving again in just a few minutes. Sheva and Piers seemed to be getting along quite nicely, Sheva was still really mad at me; she continued to ignore me all day followed by giving nasty looks my way. I don't blame her, not one bit. I thought that things would finally be looking up when Captain Stone arrived. "Josh." Sheva beamed hugging her mentor. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Likewise, Sheva."

"Captain Stone."

"Redfield." Josh smiles shaking my hand. "Good to see you again."

"Same, Josh I'd like you to meet Piers Nevins he's a friend."

"Nice to meet you Captain Stone."

"Pleasure is mine Nivins." Josh motions to his jeep. "It's getting dark, but HQ has sent us a little help." Three marines lift two individual crates to the ground and remove the lids.

Sheva's face lights up brightly. "Night vision goggles!" She places one set over her beautiful brown eyes, her head darts back and forth, up and down looking everywhere and anywhere. "They work perfectly."

I give her a soft grin, she was adorable, but she only brushes me off. "Alright, everyone gear up and get ready to move out." Josh announces to us. Sheva is quick to hand out the gear then get back to her feet. I realized that she must still be made at me for earlier. Sheva was right, the night vision worked perfectly to our advantage as we made our way to the destination on foot. It didn't take long for us to be standing only a few yards away from the factory where the package was being held.

"GPS is says that the package is still in there. So what's the plan Josh?" Sheva asked looking up to her mentor.

HQ said that the package is on the sixth floor, we grab it and bail."

"And if we don't?" Piers questions sternly. No one answers right away; clearly no one liked the idea of failure.

"We have our orders Piers. We all know what we have to do, if we don't get the package out of Africa in the next very few hours-"

"Yeah, we know Josh…..we take it out." I sigh moving closer to the back door. It seemed like such a waste to dispose of such valuable data. Data that people have put their lives on the line for. But like Josh said we have our orders. Security was soft, little to none on many of the floors. The elevator took us up the sixth floor and once again the place was empty. Something really didn't feel right. Something wasn't adding up. I expected more security to be crawling all over the place, but it felt like the only security detail were the rats crawling all over the floor. We all move in to the locked down laboratories where the GPS was pin pointing the package. Piers breaks the lock on the door and bolts inside, Sheva and I were right behind him. Our men secure the door, our flashlights illuminate the room, but we see nothing but broken equipment and an examination table and no package.

"What the heel?" I cuss when I look around the empty room.

"There's nothing here." Sheva said lowering her gun.

"Where is this damn thing?"

"I don't know, but CHRIS LOOK OUT!" I hear a loud ring when something obviously metal hits me upside my head, I stumble back onto the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Stop where you are!" Josh orders as he advances on the figure.

"Please…please don't shoot me." The female voice stammers. "Don't shoot me." She repeats.

 ** _Piers POV_**

I remove a flashlight from my left pocket and shine it on the woman's face, my heart skips a beat when I see her beautiful eyes.

"Abby?"

Her hazel eyes blink twice and squint through her blue glasses as her head slightly tilts to the left. "Piers?" Abby drops the cupboard handle that she was about to hit me with. She wore tan cargo shorts, brown hiking boots and a Detroit Michigan T shirt, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail under her base ball cap "Why the hell are you pointing that at me?" He eyes turned to the gun in my hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was captured. Glade you all followed my tracker."

"You know where the package is?" Sheva asks removing Abby's restraints

"I am the package."

"HQ reported that all BSAA intel was stolen from one router."

"That's true. Do you have any idea how many people in the intel division are actually trusted with forms of BSAA intel? Not that many, I don't just have one piece of the Intel division. I am the BSAA intel division….well at least I'm part of it."

"You've been busy since I last saw you." I smile to Abby. "You look good." She blushes as she pushes her glasses up her nose.

"Thanks, so do you."

"So you two know each other?"

"That's correct Mr….um."

I take it upon myself to introduce Abby to the group. "Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone, I'd like you to meet Doctor Abigail Winter."

"Nice to meet everyone." Abby greets waving sweetly.

"Likewise Doctor."

"It's just Abby, Chris something tells me that you don't care for formalities either."

"You're right, I can't stand them." Chris laughs. Abby was always good at making friends.

"We've acquired the package, we need to get moving."

"Actually Captain Stone, I cant leave yet."

"Uuuh Abby, you do realize that us being here was only to rescue you and now you want to stay?"

"When I was captured my friend was taken along with me. Before we were sperated we were both able to memorize half of the new intel that HQ needed." We all give Abby a very still look. "My friend and I are aware of the BSAA'S protocol. We knew what you all would have done to us if you couldn't get us out of Africa in the next….." She takes a moment to glance at her Star Wars watch. "Two hours." She the first to exit the lab. "So in order to keep me and my friend alive and make sure that everyone gets what they want I suggest we not dilly dally."

Chris gives me a smug look. "You know her?" He asked in disbelief.

"Long story." Long story I reply moving closer to Abby.

"That's debatable." She objects sweetly to me. Out of everything that I like about her, her smile is the one thing that I've missed the most.

 ** _Abby's POV_**

"So Doctor Winter, where may I ask is this friend of yours?"

"I'm hoping to find him somewhere on this level." I answer Chris, accepting a fire arm that Sheva had handed me.

"It's really been a long time, Abby."

"Yeah, neither of us call or write. Which is mostly my fault. I got transferred out of Michigan and put in a comfy office in DC."

"Sound nice."

"It was Piery, but right now I really wish that I stayed there."

"Piery?" I hear Chris ask as he looks over to Piers as we make our way down the hall. Piery only rolls his eyes and keeps walking. I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Bad Holiday

**_Shevas POV_**

I found Abby interesting, she's a breath of fresh air, but very chatty at times which made me smile. "You know how to use that right?" I ask pointing at the gun in her small hands.

"It isn't that hard right?" She grins slightly examining the weapon.

"Just keep your head down Doctor." Josh says as he takes the lead. So far all the other labs that we had checked were completely empty. Until we searched the second to last laboratory, Abby steps in first.

"Becker? It's Abby…please don't try to kill anyone." A man with dark hair slowly pops his head up from a broken table; his hands were up signaling that he was unarmed. "Becker!" Winter races into the lab on her knees to hug her friend.

"Abby, I think you're being followed." The man with the accent almost similar to mine responds.

"It's ok Becker, this is our rescue team."

The man quickly hops up to his feet with Abby. "Well it certainly took you people long enough." He glares folding his arms. He was taller than Winter, his face was square, eyes big and narrowed. He wore a dark shirt, combat boots, gray cargos and a hanna hat.

"Becker, be nice." Abby shoves him. "May I present my friend and colleague Becker Holiday." Holiday only nods his head to acknowledge us then walks past us without another word.

"Friendly isn't he?" Abby spoke sarcastically with a half smile.

"You work with this guy?" Piers asks with concern, She tilts her head slightly.

"Occasionally yes. Trust me; he's really sweet once you get to know him."

"Hey! We have two hours to either get out of here or you shoot us. I would prefer not to spend my weekend dead if it's all the same to you."

"Yeah it may take a little longer."

"Oh frick." Becker shouts pushing Abby back against the wall. She screams when 6 sets of red eyes light up the hallway.

"Get back inside!" I order to the civilians.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Becker pulls Abby inside the Lab and locks the door behind him. I advance on the figures and pull the trigger of my weapon, firing two shots. Two B.O.W'S stumble backwards, blood drips from their eyes and mouths as they growl at me furiously.

"Great keep pissing them off. I'm sure that won't get us killed!"

"Shut up Becker!"

"Move in!" Chris orders advancing with Piers beside him. "Cooper, Kollins to the right."

"Copy that." Cooper replies firing rapid shots until he dropped one B.O.W to the ground. "Got em."

"Five more are incoming."

"Copy that Stone."

"Sheva, on your right!" I duck down and let Chris take down two more B.O.W'S coming up on me. I kick down the nearest one and kill him quickly. Why the hell is Security just now deciding to come in, were they not even monitoring the prisoners that they were suppose to keep here? The hall becomes silent once again; I get to my feet and holster my weapon.

"Are ya done?" Holiday calls from inside the lab. I roll my eyes in irritation as I open the doors to the lab and pull him out with Winter. "Some rescue…we'll be dead in two minutes because of all of you."

"Ok that's enough!" Piers shouts pinning Holiday against the wall. "So far you have done nothing but bitch for the last 5 minutes."

"And can you blame me? You shouldn't be wasting time tap dancing with these stupid B.O.W'S. Your mission is to get Winter and I to safety before you're ordered to terminate us." Holiday forcefully pushes Nivans off of him. "So pick up your gun Soldier boy and get us out."

"Listen you-"

Chris tightly grips Piers arm, pulling him away from Holiday "No….Piers he's right. Our mission is to get Winter and Holiday back home safe and sound."

Piers glared once more at Becker, pops the empty clip from his gun then reloads. "Fine." He grabs Abby by her arm and leads her down the hall. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." She replies pushing her cap up. "I've missed working with you."

Piers grins to Abby still holding her arm. "Me too." Our guns fly up when we hear screaming from the end of the hall.

"Can we please leave before those things kill us?"

"Winter, Holiday get moving. Take the lifts to the lowest levels, we'll meet you there." Josh instructs to the package, pointing to the opposite end of the hall then hands Holiday a side arm.

"At least one of you knows what to do." Becker pulls Abby away from Piers and takes off toward the lifts, leaving up to deal with the incoming threats. I glance up at Chris for a moment, is eyes turn from the hall and onto me. I could see the surprise on his face when I returned his smile. Maybe I was wrong to be angry earlier, maybe I only thought that I had to feel that way without little to any reason why, but I was wrong. I have no reason to question him, no reason to judge him…he's a good man and my friend.

 ** _Becker's POV_**

God damn soldier boy's are gonna get us all killed, I think to myself as Winter and I run down the hall, staying low once we hear gunfire. "How do you know spiky hair back there Abbs?"

"Piers?" Abby falls to her knees, covering her head as the gunfire continues, but now sounding much closer to us, tears began to fill her eyes. "You really want to talk about this now?" I look back down the hallway when I then hear groans and screams that soon follow.

"Nope…I guess it can wait for now." I quickly help my partner up and keep a tight grip on her hand until we reach the lifts. I rapidly hit the ground floor button when I hear more screaming. "Come on you piece of junk! COME ON!"

"Those things are gonna kill them!" I grip Abby's wrist before she takes off running to help.

"We're not qualified for combat, Abby let the fighters fight."

"You really don't like BSAA Agents don't you?" She demands pulling away from me in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you still hate those agents so much for what happened to your brother that you'd let those soldiers die just for saving us? Becker Holiday, you are better than that!"

"This has nothing to do with my brother Abby! So don't bring him up. I just don't want anyone else that I care about getting hurt because of Soldiers like them! Now come on we've gotta go."

"No!" Abby shouts backing away from me. "I don't leave without them. You either come with me or you make your way outside and make sure that the intel gets back to the Intelligence division. I don't care what you do Becker, but just know that I won't judge you."

"Abby!" I yell once she takes off to rescue our rescue team. But she doesn't answer, she doesn't turn around, she doesn't even look back at me. Damn it…what did I do to get paired with Doctor Abigail Winter? The elevator doors part, I stand in silence when I see that the lift had been dropped about six stories and all that remained were the lift cables that hung from the ceiling."Damn it Abby."

 ** _Abby's POV_**

What the hell am I doing? Becker was right, I'm not skilled or equipped for combat scenarios, I was more likely to get myself killed then help any of them. So why the hell am I running back? Because I owe these people….these amazing people who helped save my life?...Or was it because I owed Piers Nivans before anyone else? Either way…I was really doing this…god I'm insane. My eyes sting with water when I hear pain filed screaming and terror. "Piers?" I call into the blackness…I hear no response, I suddenly begin to panic. "Piers Nivans, I swear to god if I find your dead carcass I'm never gonna forgive you." I angle the gun in front of me as I slowly move in. My stomach twists when I see massive pools of blood cover the floor as I continue to walk. I jump back when I hear a deafening holler come from behind me; I turn and fire at the B.O.W limping towards me. The shot had only pierced his lower torso; I back away and fire three more shots, killing the walking disease. "Holy shit." I gasp once it drops to the ground.

"Abby?" I scream again only to have my mouth covered by a gloved hand. I calm down once I realized that it's only Piers, I breath in relief, happy that he's alive." What the hell are you doing here? We told you to run!"

"I know, I'm sorry…I just-"

"Damn it Winter! Tell me later…I have to get you out of here!"

"Where are the others?"

"Right behind you, Doctor Winter." Sheva answers racing up to me with Josh and Chris.

"And….everyone else?" I ask with worry, running beside Piers.

"They're dead." he answers not looking down at me while we run. "Where's Becker?"

"Just down the hall. Follow me!"

"We need to get out of-" Josh stops us when we hear gunfire down the hall.

"What the hell?" Chris asks backing away with everyone else, taking aim. Their weapons all lower when we see it's only Becker, racing full speed toward us.

"Wrong way, wrong way!" He doesn't even stop. We don't hesitate to follow once we see the swarm of B.O.W'S advancing on us.

"Shit."

"We need to find another way out of here." Sheva suggests covering us beside Chris as we run.

"Come on! This way!" Becker motions to us to him. He stood at an abandoned elevator shaft. "This is our way out."

"There's no elevator." Piers glares in frustration.

"What do you want sweetie, a frickin limo? This ain't a prom night people, this is a rescue opp! Don't tell me that I'm the one who has to do the rescuing?" I watch Becker tightly grip the lift cables; hoist himself up over the drop then slowly climbs down. "Come on people!"

Everyone waits for me to be the next to go down. Piers gave me a nod of reassurance, and then helps me to get my hold. "We'll be right behind you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" I smile as I begin to ease myself down after Becker. I hold on as tightly as I can, trying very hard not to lose my grip. I freeze when the cable swerves, I look up to see Sheva above me.

"It's alright Doctor." I nod my head then continue my way down. Things seemed to be going a little better than before...that is until i hear Becker from below.

"Oh fuck!" Looks like I spoke way too soon.


	5. Run Just Run

**_Piers POV_**

I was starting to believe that Holiday was bringing nothing but bad luck. "Don't come down! It's blocked off!"

"We can't go back up there, Becker!"

"Well we can't come down here, Winter."

I frantically look around for another option while Chris and Josh keep the B.O.W'S back. "Then we go higher, to the top floor!"

"I'm up for anything right now." Sheva said already making her way up with Winter and Holiday.

"Piers, get going!" Chris orders, still standing with Josh. "We'll follow once you're clear. I hesitate for a moment, but don't argue with my team. I sling my gun strap over my arm and reach for the lift cable. I hold on tight then begin to make my way up, I slip for a moment when I fee a sudden jolt come from above.

"Crap." I was now racing to get to the top. My footing is lost when a tug comes from below. "Chris no wait!" But he doesn't hear me. What I do hear is a loud creek followed by a loud snap. A gasp escapes my lips when I feel gravity beginning to take effect. My hear jumps when I feel another tug from above. The next thing I knew my right shoulder collided with the wall just above the lift opening. My eyes slowly open, realizing that we were no longer falling I look down to Chris and Josh. "You guys alright?"

"We're good."

"You ladies takin your time down there?...Hurry it up!" Becker's voice strains, we could only assume that he and the girls were the ones holding us up. All three of us knew better than to question our good fortune. We were up and out of the shaft faster than we had anticipated. Chris and I manage to help Josh out before the cable is released again. Shea, Abby and Becker all collapse to their knees out of breathe.

"You guys are really heavy." Sheva laughs trying to take air back into her lungs. "Are you all ok?"

"We're fine." Chris reassures helping his partner back to her feet. "Thanks for catching us."

"Becker grabbed the cable first when it snapped. Sheva and I grabbed on just seconds later." Winter explained allowing me to help her up. Our heads all turn to where Holiday was sitting. He gives us a very irritated look as he stands again.

"Look…I'll admit that I can be an arse sometimes. But I don't like watching people die anymore than you do….I ain't a cold, heartless monster." He snatches up his cap from the floor then replaces it on his sweating scalp. "Come on, we gotta get outta here. We're running out of time." I had completely forgotten that we're on a clock here. I checked my watch; we had less than 45 minutes to get Winter and Holiday to the rendezvous.

"We need to get to the rendezvous." I say aloud to the group.

"Yeah no kidding, Spikey."

"But there's nowhere else to go. This is the highest level." Sheva reports once she finished surveying the room.

"We can still get out of here."

"Brilliant, Redfield. We'll just jump out the window."

"Becker, please stop talking." Abby pleads."

"No, he's right. Piers, give me your ascension cable." I give Chris a raised eyebrow after I hand him the cable from my belt and he made his way to the broken windows. I tend not to worry when Chris has a plan….at least I think he had a plan.

"I think I see what he's getting at." Sheva beams, helping him untie the cable.

 ** _Chris's POV_**

Becker maybe a pain, but he did spark an idea in my head. "What are you gonna do?"

"It's not what I'm going to do, Doctor Winter." I reply while I help Sheva tie one end of the cable to a support beam then throw the other over the sill. "It's what we're gonna do."

"We'll scale the bulidng."

"Exactly, Sheva."

Of course Holiday had to protest the idea very sternly."Oh bloody hell no! I ain't climbing down that!"

"Well I'm sorry, darling. But I left my private helicopter at home." Piers clutches Beckers collar and drags him to the window. "Not all rescues are elegant! Learn to deal with that!" Beckers lips curl when Piers helps Abby over to the window. "You're first."

"Oh joy." She spoke sarcastically as she nervously looked over the edge of the sill.

"Hey, I'll be right behind you." Knowing that seemed to calm the Doctor slightly. She bravely swings her legs over the sill all while holding the cable in her small hands. Piers hold on her doesn't loosen until she begins to climb down, he soon follows. "You're doing great, Abby."

"Thanks, Piery. What about you, I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I don't mind heights. I just hate planes."

"You better get going." Sheva said as she takes aim at the crawling B.O.W'S

"After you." I bow to her as my hands gesture to the window. She gives me a flirtatious smile followed by a teasing eye roll.

"Really Redfield? You always have to be a superhero."

"I only want to get everyone out of here alive."

"Everyone should also involve you too, Chris."

"You just let me worry about that." I take Shevas hand and help her over the sill. She was shaking, but was showing no fear."Keep your eyes on me….don't look down." She nods her head, resisting the temptation to look below her. "You'll be fine." I don't know if I could admit it to Shevas face but I was scared for her. That's been the case since I met her three weeks ago. She isn't that much younger than me, but I knew that at the same time she's still new to the BSAA, she's still getting a handle on everything. I don't dare turn away from her when she beings to slide her hand away from mine. I was so captivated by her eyes that I didn't even see what was going on behind me. Sheva cries out my name is desperation when she sees a jagged piece of glass pierces my left arm. I swing it back and knock down the snarling B.O.W to the ground, Josh it quick to shoot him down.

"Shit!" Josh shouts grabbing the cable that one B.O.W had cut. I was quick to help him hold on while I still hang onto Shevas hand.

"What's going on?" Piers calls from below.

"The line's been cut." Josh announces struggling to hold onto the line with very little support from me and my one good arm.

"Damn it." I groan through my teeth. My torso hung over the siding. Blood dripped and spilled down my arm, but I don't dare let go of Sheva.

"Chris…drop me." Sheva orders glancing down for a moment then back up to me.

"No way!" I argue hearing gun shots from behind me. Josh was using his other arm to gun down the continuing B.O.W'S, they were getting closer and I began to panic. "Try….try to grab the cable."

"Chris…you and Josh can't hold that much weight…not on your own."

"Sh…Sheva…you won't survive the drop."

She give me a small sigh. "…I never said that I would." My eyes snap open when she says this. "Chris…the mission comes first."

I shake my head at her. "Screw that…"

"Chris, please drop me."

"No!"

"I can't keep them all back!"

"Hang in there, Josh!"

"Holiday, Winter get on the ground now!" Piers orders harshly.

"We don't have time for this!" Josh shouts, gripping my shoulder tightly." Sorry, Chris." The next thing I knew Josh had pushed me over the siding. Piers is quick to catch Sheva while I snatch the bottom of the line. I had no idea what happened neck….it all happened so fast, but when I opened my eyes we were all back on the ground. Well….most of us anyway.

"JOSH!" Sheva screams stumbling to her feet.

"Sheva, wait!" I managed to hold her back with my one good arm.

"Josh, what the hell are you doing?"

"Get Winter and Holiday to the rendezvous point! They're as good as dead if you don't, you're running out of time!" I didn't want to admit it or even say it allowed, but Josh….was right.

"Sheva, come on we've got to go!"

"No! I'm not leaving him behind!"

"If we don't get the package to the rendezvous then this all would be for nothing." Piers adds getting Becker and Abby back up. Sheva finally stops resisting me and stays still, tears fell from her eyes as I pull her back.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." And I could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that they were too. The rendezvous point wasn't too far now….all we have to do it run.


	6. Reasons

**_Sheva's POV_**

Running away…I hate running away, I didn't want to, but I did anyway. I hate turning my back and running away. Chris knew that….so did Josh….but I turned and ran away….how could I be so selfish?

"You jackass!" Holiday shouts, socking Chris in the jaw. I stand in front of my parent to repel any further punches that Becker wished to throw.

"Back the hell off!" I command advancing on him.

"I knew what that dick said! Screw the mission huh? Screw the mission and for what….a girl you have a lust for, you selfish bastard!?"

"Becker, that's enough!"

"Don't defend them, Abby!" Holiday spits in frustration. "Call me ungrateful for you "saving" our lives? Well you were just about to axe us off Redfield! So don't you dare call me out ever again! "

"Abby's right, you've said enough!"

"Just because you saved Abby's life Spikey, doesn't mean that you know her!"

"Everyone, please stop!" I shouted. Once everyone is silent I help my partner back to his feet. His lip was partially swollen from where Becker had punched him. "What's important is that the intel is safe."

Piers slowly turns to Abby and Becker with curiosity in his eyes. "What the hell was on the intel anyway?"

Both Winter and Holiday stare at one another for a moment then turn back to us. "Sorry…but that's classified." Winter answers with a breath. "I'm sorry, but we're just following our orders."

"And we can respect that." Chris replies. "From both of you."

"I'll radio HQ. Tell them that we've retrieved the package."

I carefully examine Chris's bruised lip once we reached the rendezvous. His lip had already turned a deep purple and swelled slightly. "It isn't cut, so it won't need stitches."

"Good…. I hate needles."

"HQ says that the plane is on the way, about 10 minutes out." Piers announces to the group then hands Winter a water bottle.

"I can wait." She smiles, removing a blue bandana from her back pocket. "May I?" She asks Chris, pointing to his bleeding arm.

""Be my guest." He smiles weakly, allowing her to examine the wound. Chris had already removed the glass shard.

"It'll need stitches." Winter explained as she began to gently tie the bandana around Chris's arm. "But this will help stop the bleeding."

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch." Piers compliments.

"Well 4 years of med school will do that for someone. It comes in handy with Becker and my work."

"The life of a Spy…..be it never dull." Piers chuckles.

"We're not use to dealing with B.O.W'S. Usually Winter and I only tangle with Umbrella official or strain virus buyers. We access then report back to HQ."

"We don't even carry guns. We use stun weaponry that Becker designed."

"Bastards destroyed my newest models when they grabbed us."

"Who exactly did grab the two of you?"

Becker shrugs to Shevas question. "Don't know. We were grabbed by some nasty B.O.W'S the dragged here. They killed our entire security team." Holiday hung his head when he told us this. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow to him. He hasn't done anything but trash talk BSAA agents and now he felt sympathetic? He really is strange.

"I really want to go home." Abby sighs sitting down.

"You'll see your parents once you get back to Michigan." Becker soughed as he lay on the dirt. "Wake me up when our ride gets here." A sigh of relief comes from Piers as Becker drifts off to sleep, moments later he was snoring.

"I think I like him better this way." Nivans jokes sitting next to Abby while Chris and I begin to build a fire.

"So how did you two meet?" My partner finally asked the question that both he and I were wondering all day. Abby's head had slowly turned to me then to Piers.

"Do you want to tell it or do you want me to?"

Piers gives her a friendly chuckle. "You can tell it." It was clear that Abby really did want to tell the story.

"We met about 2 years ago. I was in Detroit, infiltrating an Umbrella drug deal. Some lowlife thugs were redistributing it for Umbrella…assholes didn't even know what they were selling. Unfortunately before I could report to HQ I had been found, so I quickly called for backup." The Doctor paused for a moment then looked up to Piers. "Piery, was the head of my retrieval team. That was when I first met him. He got me out safely, but he had been hit along with many others. The retrieval team got him to a medical conduit, once there I treated majority of the Team as well as Piers."

"A lot of men would have died if it hadn't been for her." Piers laughs to what he says next. "The team was so grateful that they started calling themselves Winter Company."

"Yeeeeah that was cute." Abby giggled. Now that we've gotten Winter and Holiday back to the rendezvous the countdown is now over, we wouldn't have to take them out. "I'm so sorry about Josh, Sheva."

 ** _Piers POV_**

"You're not to blame, Doctor. No one is….excuse me." We're silent as Sheva walks off from the group. It was clear that she was holding back tears. Abby was about to follow her, but Chris motions for her to sit back down.

"Let me."

"I didn't mean to upset her."

"Of course you didn't….she's just been through a lot tonight…we all have."

"Yeah no kidding. I just never think before I speak."

"Heh..really? I thought that sounded more like Holiday."

"You know he isn't always a jerk." She speaks defensively. Abby clearly didn't like me making fun of her friend." I clear my throat when I stop laughing.

"So what happened? I mean…what's his issue with BSAA soldiers?"

Abby doesn't answer me right away; she almost looked to be debating with herself….questioning if she should even tell me anything. "…His brother was in Raccoon City when the outbreak hit. He sacrificed himself to get his men out alive. He stayed behind…but rescue team came…I guess they didn't want to risk their assets just for one man. Becker hasn't seen him since then, so he was presumed dead…..it's possible that he maybe still alive, but that option seems unlikely because if that were the case he probably would have already gotten back to his family by now. Becker never really forgave S.T.A.R'S for leaving his brother behind….they didn't even attempt a rescue mission. Eventually S.T.A.R branched out to form the BSAA….I guess that grudge followed with them."

I found myself speechless when Winter finished. I sometimes forget that people who join the BSAA have been negative impact by Umbrella. Even Abby's home town in Detroit had suffered a B.O.W outbreak throughout Motor City. The BSAA was able to contain the outbreak and restore Motor City, but Abby still lost many friends in the chaos. She told me that the hardest part of that was seeing Detroit completely fall of the edge. Sure there had been gang, gun violence, drugs and rape but this outbreak turned Michigan upside down. Winter was horrified to see her small little town be the foreground for a warzone. "His brother was a hero."

"He didn't see it that way." Abby shrugged, looking over to her still sleeping friend. "He thinks that he dies a victim, scared and alone." Maybe I had judged Holiday too soon. He's mourning the loss of his presumed dead brother, while blaming the organization that he works for, that can't be easy. But what I wondered was why doesn't he just leave…walk away and never look back? Maybe he had a reason to stay…. a r4eason that no matter how small seemed to be enough for him. "I know that he can be defensive, but he really is a good person."

"I didn't know."

"Neither did I. When I first started working with him I thought that he was such an ass hole. Then I eventually got a better understanding of him." Realizing this made me see that my little fights with Holiday seemed more than pointless, they seemed childish. If Abby trusts him, then that's good enough for me.

 ** _Sheva's POV_**

Sometimes the best way to comfort someone is to understand what they're going through. I didn't know how to comfort Chris this morning when he was clearly in pain….and now…I have a pretty good idea. Josh was never my partner, but I always saw him as the brother I've always wanted. My eyes pierce shut when footsteps behind me, I could only assume that they belonged to Chris.

"This isn't your fault." He says this sincerely, but I don't believe him.

"We left him…I left him. I shouldn't have done that!" I found myself unable to hold back my tears any longer. O face Chris, my lips curled and trembled. "This shouldn't have happened." We both stand in silence I needed a moment to try and collect myself. I didn't want Chris to see me like this….looking weak….strangely enough I knew that he wouldn't understand my pain.

"Sheva…there's still a chance that he's alive."

I shake my head in denial, desperately trying not to get my hopes up. "Don't you think he would have gotten here by now if that were the case."

"Yeah….but he would still-"

"Chris, please stop!" I beg not wanting to hear anything else that could give me wasted faith. "You should have dropped me." I finally say sternly my hands on my hips. "Becker was right, you can't put me before the mission. If Holiday and Becker weren't in the equation then of course the outcome would be different."

"What are you saying? That Josh is my fault?"

"No of course not." I explain while holding his hand tightly not wanting to let it go. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. "But you were about to risk BSAA intel to save my life. And I could tell that it isn't just because I'm your partner…so what I'm asking is what am I to you?" I knew that I had corned him…I didn't want to, but I just had to know.

"I….." Chris stutters for a moment. Both our heads turn when we hear gun shots followed by screaming and Backers cursing. "Oh God!" Everything seemed to stop as we ran as fast as we could back to the group.


	7. Showing Mercy

**_Beckers POV_**

Why the bloody hell can's anything go our way tonight? I was rudely awoken by gun fire then by Winters screaming. I bolt up to my feet, looking to see what the hell Nivans was shooting at. Terror rushed over me when I heard that first shot….for a moment I thought that the asshole had shot Winter. They got us to the frickin rendezvous that stopped the countdown; there is no need to take us out! I stumble into Winter, almost knocking her over while Nivans opened fire on targets that I couldn't even see. "What the flyin frick?"

"Get back both of you!" Nivans orders, slowly backing up as he continues to fire. "We don't know who-" But he doesn't get to finish his sentence. I hear a loud bang that propels me into the air, then a crack that came after I landed on my shoulder. The wind was completely knocked out of me. Everything was spinning and out of focus. I couldn't hear a damn thing…couldn't see anything either. I call out Winters name, but I hear no response I don't even hear me calling her to begin with. I collapse back onto the hard ground, trying to get air back into my lungs. I wanted to black out, but I managed to stay awake. My eyes painfully squint as I try to focus on one moving figure….it wasn't Winters…..couldn't be Nivans…he wasn't recognizable. When he began to speak I could only pick up every other third word that…she said.

"So this is…..that Umbrella had…..I didn't think that…It's been a long time…..didn't expect…..see you…Abigail." My eyes flash open when I hear her say Abby's name. Come on Becker….get up. I try to move, but my head wouldn't stop hazing my vision. Come on, Nivans….get your ass up!

"Abby." I whisper softly. The words that woman spoke were much easier to understand.

"Restrain them, then get them to the carrier." I could feel my ability to remain conscious once again beginning to fade. I was only half awake when I felt two pairs of hands grab then begin to drag me away. My face hits the ground when the arms suddenly release me. Gun shots ring through my ears, one body falls dead beside me. The umbrella symbol on his jacket sleeve wasn't hard to miss . I lay completely still as gun shots fly back and forth on both sides.

"Get your hands on your head, right now!" Alomar shouts when the air was quiet and still again. I move my brown eyes up slowly to see my lopsided looking rescue team moving in on the unknown target. I once again tried to move…once again I got the same result. "Identify yourself." My eyes widen I see Nivans staggering his feel. Abby was a ways away from him. She still wasn't moving…damn it. I couldn't move my right arm. I noticed this after I landed on it, it must be broken. Aw shit…things just never go my way.

 ** _Abby's POV_**

I hate Umbrella. That was only one of the many things that I had on my mind right now. My trembling hands and arms to hold up my also trembling body. I felt sick, but I hold it in. My head was shifting left and right then back to left and right again. My ears screamed with ringing. When I looked up to my friends my hand brushed the left side of my head. It was wet and sticky and I saw blood. My voice was weak and shaken. "Piers?" I feel nauseated when I finally get to my feet.

"Hello, Abigail." I hear a woman's voice great me. I clutch my stomach in pain when I look up to her, my breath shortens and I became light headed.

"Mercy?" My lungs suddenly feel constricted and my light headedness overtakes me and I collapse.

 ** _Piers POV_**

"Abby!" I race over to her as fast as I can to check her pulse once I'm close to her. She was in shock, but alive. "Back away." I shout to the woman who I could only assume had thrown the grenade. She had long blonde hair, wore a completely black uniform. Her coat was a deep red of French military design with two rows of buttons, her lipstick was the same shade as her coat and she wore fingerless gloves.

"Identify yourself!" Sheva repeated her same order from earlier.

"Mercy Vonna, member of the Umbrella Corporation. I've come to retrieve Winter and Holiday."

"So you're the one who abducted them?"

Vonna smiles in satisfaction to the question. "That's correct, Mr. Redfield."

"How do you know my name?"

"And how do you know Winter?"

Vonna finds my question surprisingly funny. "You know for BSSA agents you sure don't know a lot. Heh and I thought that your organization was on top of everything."

"Wy did you capture Holiday and Winter?"

"The same reason why I assume you're all here to rescue them. They have Intel that my origination want and we intend to get it one way or another."

"How do you know, Winter?"

Once again Vonna smiles, but seemed disappointed "Abigail and I go way back."

"How do you know her?" I growl through my teeth as I step forward.

Vonna rolls her eyes before she speaks again. "Ask her yourself. Or you could all step aside and let me collect what rightfully belongs to my origination ."

"That ain't gonna happen." Chris protests sternly as he advances.

"I really don't have time for this." Vonna sneers impatiently then snaps her fingers towards her armed guards. "Bring them to me!" I drop to my knees when the thugs open fire on Chris, Sheva and me. I take immediate action to throw my body over Winter to protect her from incoming fire. Sheva and Chris were quick to do the same for Holiday. I tried to think of a time when Abby mentioned the name Mercy Vonna…..none came up, but I had a really hard time believing that she was once friends with an Umbrella operative. No one waits around to talk once we finally shoot down Vonnas agents. Abby had just started waking up when I tried to get her to her feet again.

"I need you here, Winter!"

"What?...Piers?...ok I'm here…I'm good." Holiday was soon on his feet too. I stop dead when I hear a loud click then feel something cold against my temple.

"Don't more, Soldier boy." Mercy smiles once again looking satisfied.

"Put your gun down now!" Sheva shouts taking aim on Vonna.

"Mercy?" Abby steps forward, confronting her friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's been a while, Abby. How have you been?"

"Mercy…..please don't kill him." Winter pleads, holding back tears in her hazel eyes.

"Then you and your little friend get over here, and I won't."

"Mercy, I haven't seen you in years! I thought you were dead. Is this what you've been doing for the past 4 years?"

"Winter, what the hell's going on here?" Becker asks slowly backing away.

"Hard to believe it's been that long huh?"

"Damn it, Mercy!"

"Get on the carrier, Abigail. Or I will kill him." Vonna threatens, clearly not holding back.

"Abby, don't." I beg, realizing that nothing good will come if she goes with Vonna

My heart skips a beat when her eyes….her passionate eyes turn to me."I owe you, Piers."

I only shake my head to her. "I considered us even, years ago." This makes her smile almost looking happy that I said it. She nods her head then puts her hands up, slowly making her way over to Mercy.

"Very good, Abigail." Vonna snickers

"Winter, no."

"Don't worry, Chris. I'll always be loyal to the BSAA." I couldn't even comprehend what happened next. Winter was able to incapacitate Vonna with a small, handheld devise that she removed from her back pocket. Next thing I knew, Mercy was on the ground, violently twitching. "Don't ever threaten him again." Abby snarls, pointing Mercy's weapon right at her face.

"You don't belong with them, Abigail." She speaks weakly.

"You haven't seen me in the past 4 years. So don't you think that you know who I am now! I've changed, Mercy." I couldn't help but feel proud of Abby.

"Say…they don't seem to be using their plane. Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm all for taking it." Becker was already off running into the cockpit of the plane.

"We can't leave her." Sheva argues to Holiday.

"We're on a mission to save our skins, Alomar. So let's please not deny a gift when it's given!" It seemed that for once everyone was willing to listen to Becker's advice. So we don't hesitate to get onto the carrier. I was more than ready to get the hell out of here.


	8. Partners,but not in Crime

**_Piers POV_**

No one says much when the plane is up in the air. Too much has gone down tonight, too much to process and certainly too much to talk about. "It's gonna be a while until I get a clear signal through to HQ. I'll have to keep my distance from any BSAA troopers too…we don't want them shooting us down out of the sky. It should take too long. "Becker announced over our comm lines. Abby explained that Holiday took flight lessons in his free time, just in case a situation like this called for it. Had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job, but that wasn't what I was worried about.

"Who is Mercy Vonna?" Abby's eyes dart back and forth slowly. Almost like she was staring at an invisible fork in the road and was debating on how to answer what I had asked.

"Mercy and I worked together as field agents for the BSAA. She was my partner and my best friend. We knew each other growing up, we were practically sisters. On day…we were assigned a mission that was closer to home….too close. I don't know it was close to Motor City….Troy I think it was called. B.O.W'S had been called in the area, but only at a 3 mile radius. The B.O.W'S were making their way out of Troy and close to Rochester Hills. Mercy and I were the only two agents being dispatched into the area. Cause we knew it inside and out. But it turned south really fast. We were vastly outnumbered and we had lost communications with HQ so calling for help was out of the question. Mercy and I knew that the more citizens that were close to the B.O.W'S the more likely they were to spread in Michigan…..and we couldn't go through that again, not after what happened in Motor City. Both Mercy and I were terrified of another Motor City outbreak." She stops for a moment, her body trembling. "So Mercy did something drastic…..She dropped ever single body in that 3 mile radius….both civilian and B.O.W. I tried to stop her but she knocked me out….and I just laid there as she went on her killing spree. When I finally came to she was gone. And the entire area was silent….there was no one there…..no one was alive….except me. When I got back to HQ and learned more about what Mercy had done….i turned in my gun, dropped out of field operations and into the Intel division to work as a spy. I collect information that field agent's like all of you can use. After what happened in Troy…I never wanted to pick up a gun again…..I didn't feel worthy anymore."

"So that's why you use stun weaponry?"

Abby nods her head to Chris. "Afterwards there was a massive man hunt for Mercy. But their efforts to track her down were unsuccessful…until now."

"If she's so dangerous ten why haven't all BSAA operatives been informed?"

"I honestly don't know." Winter replies truthfully. "My guess is that since that all traces of her expectance had pretty much vanished she was presumed dead….or I guess that's what we were all hoping for." I was completely wrong. I thought that Abby was affiliated with Vonna, but now that I've heard her side of the story I can see how much of an idiot I was for misjudging Winter…..how could I do something like that? For so long I wondered why Abby stopped being a field agent. Was it because of her lack of military training or maybe experience….at first I didn't know, but now I do. She blames herself for letting Vonna get away with mass genocide….But didn't she know that wasn't her fault? Didn't she realize that Mercy took it upon herself to carry out her own actions?

"I'm so sorry." I finally say all the while still realizing that whatever I said wouldn't be enough.

"You don't need to be. Mercy was my friend and she betrayed me….she betrayed the BSAA." She shivers when I put my arm around her. "I just don't know what's gonna happen next." I hold her close as tears stream down her face. She had every right to be afraid and scared…I would never hold it against her.

"I've gotten through to HQ!" Becker snickers happily. "They're getting us clearance to land. We'll be landing shortly, kiddies." I didn't expect to get this much out of a simple retrieval mission. I see an old friend who saved my life, yet again. I made friends and completed the mission…even if it didn't go the way I wanted to.


	9. Hopeful

Shevas POV

We were cleared to land in an air base close to the African boarders. Once we were there Becker and Abby were greeted by an armed escort which was ordered to take them inside the building for debriefing.

"We can thank you enough for what you've done here." Winter smiles thanking us gratefully. "We never would have made it out without you."

"You're very welcome, Doctor."

"Again…it's just Abby, Chris." She beams kindly.

"Will we see you two again?" I ask very much hoping that we would.

"I think the chances of that are pretty high." Becker nods.

"Only next time, let's not jump off a six story building. I never want to fall from a height like that ever again."

"Hopefully you won't have to." Piers says in agreement, then turns to Abby. "I'm happy you're alive and it was amazing seeing you again….but stop thinking that you owe me." Abby nods when Piers grips her shoulder.

"I'll try…..thanks for everything." She thanks then places a kiss on Piers's cheek. "And Piery, try to stay in touch?"

"I'll try." He grins hugging Winter goodbye. It was surprising when Becker actually thanked us. I guess we all really did misjudge him. It seemed that everything had turned around for us. I was contacted by HQ only moments later and was told that Josh was found alive by a retrieval team. I couldn't believe it…he was alive and safe. I could harld contain myself until I hugged Chris.

"I'm happy he's alright." He smiles to me kindly.

"You were right. I shouldn't have given up hope." I pull away so that I could face him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being the only person who never gave up on anyone…..even me." In this line of work, you meet very few people who see the world from both sides. Chris is one of those very few, Piers may be another. Winter and Holiday impact he BSAA in ways that I never even thought much about…without them, many field agents wouldn't be able to succeed in what they do for this world. I can admire Abby's strength and compassion. I could even admire Becker's determination and desire to always come out on top. You s[end so much time fighting that you never take the time to be thankful and love the people that you meet along the way. Maybe that's what I decided to do when I discovered this….maybe that's what I decided to do when I took a chance and kissed Chris.


	10. This life

**_Michigan/ Motor City_**

 ** _3 days later_**

 ** _Abby's POV_**

 _"So how's the weather there?"_ Piers asked once he adjusted the camera on the top of his computer. It took me about an hour to help him set up Skype on his laptop.

"Piers, it's Michigan." I joke with a cocked eyebrow. "It could snow in July and I'm pretty sure that we'd call that normal." He laughs when I say this. "Are you at home in Philadelphia?"

 _"Yeah actually. Happy to be here…my parents asked me to say hello for them."_

"Aww that's so sweet."

 _"Hey…um….I was wondering…. We've been talking a lot for the past three days and…I kinda forgot how much I like having you around."_ My heart jumps and I blush when he says this to me. _"So I was wondering if maybe you'd consider going out with me?"_ I freeze; my body was completely shut down in fear. This has never happened to me before….and I never thought that it would.

"You miss having me around?" I ask beginning to wonder if I had heard Piery right. He rubs his back nervously as he repeats the question.

 _"Would you go out with me?"_

I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and grin from ear to ear. "A friday night away from my computer? Dinner and a movie included…. That sounds amazing?"

His widen in surprise as if he was sure that I would have said yes out of pity or maybe even have just said no. "You will?" He practically jumped out of his seat with excitement. "That's great…..look I have to go, but I'll call you again tomorrow."

I laugh. "Sounds good. I'll see you then. Goodnight. Piers."

"Night, Abby."

I exit out of the Skype tab and sit at my computer, spinning in my chair as I giggle like a little girl. I sit for a moment in my office and just think….mostly about Mercy. When Becker and I had retured the Intel we had to the BSAA we told them about Mercy and her partnership with Umbrella. I still had a hard time believing that she had done all of this….and for what? I needed to take my mind off of Mercy…she isn't my concern right now. I reopen my Skype link and send a call to Becker. The line rings twise then he answers.

 _"What is it, Abb?"_ He was in his lab in DC, working on god knows what.

"I've got a date." I beam proudly in my seat.

He pops his head up from under his desk, his eyes wide and surprised. "With who?"

"Piers."

 _"Aw no not Spikey."_ Becker groans. _"Don't you have better taste?"_

"Becker, come on. I've known his for a long time now. I can't help that he likes me."

 _"Sure you can, just watch. I command you to stop being adorable!"_ He shouts waving his finger at me with a laugh.

"Stop it you dork." I chuckle softly with a snort.

 _"Have fun with him; Abby…I'm glad we got that intel in to HQ and out of Africa in time. Can you imagine what it could do for a lot of people?"_

"Yeah...I know. It's pretty damn incredible."

 _"What's the guys name again?"_

I look down for a moment as I try to recall. But it didn't take long to remember the name of the son of who use to be the BSAA'S most wanted. "Jake Muller."

 _"That's it…..hey…you still haven't told anyone about him have you?"_

I shake my head. "No…you and I both know that it isn't our job to share our intel with anyone else besides HQ."

 _"Yeah I know. But we'll nab the guy…it's only a matter of time."_ Becker was right; it really just was a matter of time. I wish that I could have told Piers and the others the truth, but I knew the rules to my job. I can't let those rules hit my life. I make myself forget the name…the name that I was almost killed over and leave my office to head home.

 ** _(Hey, many more RE Fanfics to come. Let me know what you think of Winter and Holiday and if you'd like to see more of them)_**


End file.
